Notre Décision
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Leur frère Juan est devenu trop dangereux. Il à menacé la vie de l'enfant de Lucrezia. Voilà un acte que Cesare ne pouvait laisser passez. Il avait trop pardonné à son frère, mais jamais il n'autorisera que Lucrezia court un danger au sein de sa propre famille. Il faut en finir... Une scène de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 vu aux yeux de Cesare.


**Hello mes petits lecteurs :D Voici encore un OS sur The Borgias, non, je ne me lasserais jamais d'écrire sur cette magnifique série TV ! Dans ce OS, je reprend une scène de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 (encore oui, plus qu'un OS sur cet épisode et c'est fini !), aux yeux de Cesare, et si j'ai adorée l'écrire, je ne suis pas certaine que le résultat est satisfaisant. A vous de me le dire ! :D**

**Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria 3**

* * *

><p>L'enfant allait bien. Comme Cesare enviait parfois les jeunes enfants. A peine leur malheur s'est-il arrêté qu'ils l'oubliaient. Cela devait être si reposant. Mais si le petit Giovanni allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucrezia. Il l'avait trouvée en larmes, tremblante, sous le choc. Mais aussi furieuse, plus furieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Cesare vibrait de haine aussi. Plus seulement à cause des insultes que Juan lui avait jeté à la figure, mais pour l'état dans lequel il a mis Lucrezia. Et pour avoir menacé la vie de son enfant. Quand il était entré dans la pièce, il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire qu'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait compris à son expression, à son regard. Il regarda Lucrezia caresser la joue de son fils et elle demanda alors d'une voix farouche :<p>

- Le poison…

Sa soeur leva les yeux vers lui et il serra les dents à la vue de ses yeux rougis par les larmes et par son expression haineuse et déterminée. Dieu qu'il haïssait la voir ainsi. Cela lui rappelait l'état dans lequel elle avait été après la mort de Paolo et son propre désespoir en voyant sa soeur aussi abattue. Bien que cette fois, elle était animée par une colère qu'elle n'avait pas à l'époque. La rage des Borgia. Et encore une fois, Juan en était la cause.

- Parle-moi du poison, continua-t-elle, le regard brillant, décidée.

Le poison. Il n'était pas étonné par les paroles de sa soeur mais elles lui déplaisaient. Et pas qu'un peu. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et si lui-même y avait songé un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne voulait pas que sa soeur ait ce genre de pensées. Si il y'a une chose que Cesare craignait, c'était bien que Lucrezia se mette au crime et au meurtre. Son père ses frères le faisaient déjà bien assez.

- Il tue. Irrémédiablement, murmura sombrement Cesare en se penchant un peu vers elle.

- Je tuerai avec joie, ce soir, assura Lucrezia, des flammes de colère envahissant ses yeux.

L'innocence de Lucrezia se perdait un peu plus chaque année. Et tout cela à cause des hommes qui l'entourait et l'entraînait dans le vice. Ce que disait sa soeur n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Lui-même voulait la mort de Juan. Il la voulait au plus profond de lui-même et ce depuis pas mal de temps. Mais entre le vouloir et passer à l'acte, il y'avait une grosse différence. Pourtant, la rage destructrice qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Lucrezia ne laissait pas place au doute : elle le ferait. Elle était déterminée à tuer Juan. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Mais il est hors de question que sa soeur ait du sang sur les mains, surtout le sang de son propre frère. Cela, il ne le permettrait jamais.

- Tu briserais le cœur de ton père, tenta Cesare pour l'en dissuader.

Il vit une lueur de doute passer rapidement dans ses yeux. Il avait joué une bonne carte. Malgré le mariage calamiteux dans lequel leur père avait poussée Lucrezia, elle l'aimait terriblement. Peut-être était-elle l'enfant de Rodrigo qui l'aimait le plus. Cesare put voir dans les prunelles de Lucrezia la bataille qui se jouait en elle : enfin en finir avec Juan mais porter un coup de grâce à Rodrigo. Le même dilemme qui le rongeait si souvent la nuit.

- Serait-ce vraiment la conséquence ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix hantée.

Cesare hocha tristement la tête et regarda son neveu paisiblement endormi sous eux :

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Il aime son fils dévoyé, c'est un fait. Plus que son fils dévoué.

Son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Des mots qu'il avait longtemps gardés en lui, trop longtemps. Des mots trop vrais. Rodrigo Borgia favoriserait toujours Juan Borgia, c'est certain. Mais surtout, il l'_aimerait _toujours plus. Alors qu'il était celui qui méritait le moins son amour. Celui qui ne cessait de le décevoir, celui qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Juan Borgia était l'avenir de la famille aux yeux de leur père. Juan Borgia serait la ruine de la famille, aux yeux du monde entier. Comment le faire comprendre à leur père ?

- Alors, l'amour est aveugle, ragea Lucrezia, la voix tremblante.

« Oui, ce n'est que trop vrai ». Il blâmait son père d'aimer davantage un de ses enfants alors qu'il en avait trois autres à aimer tout autant. Pas d'aimer intensément et aveuglément Juan. Cesare aimait Lucrezia du même amour féroce. Il savait très bien que Lucrezia aurait pu commettre les pires crimes imaginables, jamais il ne l'en aurait rejetée. Il lui aurait toujours pardonnée. Il comprenait ce sentiment, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Ce que Cesare ne comprenait pas, c'est comment un père peut l'accorder à un seul de ses enfants et pas aux autres.

- Aveugle, sourd et muet, acquiesça-t-il, la voix douloureuse.

« Si un jour j'ai des enfants, je les aimerais chacun du même amour. Jamais je ne ferais de différence » Pensa Cesare. Certes, tout laissait à croire que son avenir ne contiendrait pas d'enfants tant qu'il serait cardinal. Sauf si il désirait des bâtards. Mais dans sa tête, il était incapable de se voir cardinal jusqu'à sa mort. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Cesare vit la main de Lucrezia effleurer le bébé. Lui aussi voulait connaître ça, la chaleur d'un enfant, son enfant.

« Tant que Juan est en vie, jamais ton père ne te laissera renoncer à ta soutane de cardinal. Si tu veux enfin t'échapper de ton rôle d'homme d'église, tu dois commettre un crime odieux. Un crime qui ferait que même ton père ne pourrait pas t'obliger à rester un homme de Dieu, car ce serait impossible. Un crime comme le fratricide » Chuchota cette voix, encore et toujours cette voix au fin fond de son esprit, une voix que Cesare avait appris à accepter, même si il ne l'appréciait pas.

Mais ce qu'il venait de penser l'interpella. Le fratricide. Un crime sale, un péché que même le pape ne pourrait vraiment pardonner. Un péché qu'un homme d'église ne devait commettre sous aucun prétexte. Si il le faisait, il ne serait plus cardinal. Il ne pourrait plus l'être, même son père en conviendrait. Cette idée germa dans l'esprit de Cesare et plus il y pensa, plus il l'a trouvait brillante. Excitante. Mais terrifiante, aussi.

Le pourrait-il vraiment ? Tuer Juan pour atteindre son but ? Non, non. Juste pour cela, non. Tuer son frère était un crime impardonnable. Et même si il ne croyait pas totalement en Dieu, il craignait suffisamment l'Enfer pour ne pas avoir tuer Juan jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas que lui et son avenir donc il était question. Il s'agissait aussi de Lucrezia. Juan avait tué son amant, avait menacé la vie de son fils. Qui sait si un jour il ne passerait pas à l'acte et tuerait Giovanni ? Cela achèverait Lucrezia, cette fois. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, comme elle avait réussie à le faire difficilement après la mort de Paolo. Jamais. Oh, seigneur, jamais cela ne devait se produire. Il ne pouvait l'autoriser. Imaginer sa soeur brisée, prête à se donner la mort lui fit connaître un bref avant goût de ce qu'est la folie. Dans lequel il sombrerait si il l'a perdait.

- Pas d'assassinat, alors, chuchota soudainement Lucrezia, abattue.

« Pas pour toi, non » pensa Cesare. Il réalisa qu'il avait pris sa décision, au fond de lui-même. Il ne pouvait autoriser que Lucrezia vivent avec un danger si près d'elle. C'était trop risqué. Qui sait si Juan ne s'en prendrait pas un jour directement à Lucrezia ? Cette idée fit monter la colère en lui et raffermit sa détermination. Non, pas d'assassinat pour Lucrezia. Mais pour lui, oui.

- Des cœurs peuvent être brisés, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec intensité. Mais pas le tien.

Lucrezia dévisagea son frère avec un léger soupçon de surprise mais il vit la compréhension envahir son regard. Elle avait saisi. Bien sur qu'elle avait saisi. Cesare n'aurait vraiment jamais besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait. C'était si agréable, par moments. Et parfois fort embarrassant. Mais il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait faire. Au fin fond de son cœur, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il craignait un peu qu'elle le méprise pour cet acte. Ce qui était absurde vu qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre ce même crime. Mais il préférait qu'elle soit au courant. Elle ne dit rien mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle approuvait. Qu'elle le désirait ardemment même. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit impliquée. Et elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'opposer à Cesare sur ce sujet.

« Voilà notre décision, notre choix, ma soeur » pensa Cesare juste avant qu'il vit son regard aller derrière lui et il se retourna.

Il découvrit leur père, debout, avec cet air indéchiffrable et angoissant qu'il avait souvent et qui frustrait tant Cesare car il n'arrivait jamais à lire entre les traits de leur père à ces moments là. Cesare et Lucrezia dévisagèrent leur père pendant quelques instants et Rodrigo s'avança sans dire un mot vers le berceau, où il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit fils, avec le même éclat d'amour qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ah, voilà une émotion qu'il reconnaissait.

Soudain, Cesare décida de laisser une dernière chance à son frère. Encore une. Même si il sentait prêt désormais à le faire, même si il pense qu'il n'hésiterait pas lorsqu'il serait devant Juan, l'idée de briser le cœur de son père lui faisait mal malgré tout. Quand bien même il tenait rancune à Rodrigo de sa préférence. Quand bien même il n'avait aucune envie de laisser une dernière chance à Juan. Il pourrait peut-être faire ouvrir les yeux à leur père. Si seulement il se rendait compte de la bête qu'il avait pour fils et qu'il faisait quelque chose. L'exil, par exemple. La meilleure solution après la mort. Que Juan parte vivre définitivement en Espagne, avec sa femme et son fils nouveau né. Et qu'il ne revienne jamais à Rome

- Il faut que nous parlions de notre frère, lança Cesare d'un ton déterminé.

Rodrigo regarda son fils et soupira, l'air las.

- Il court à sa perte, continua Cesare. Il entraînera toute notre famille dans sa chute.

Le Saint-Père ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant Giovanni avec un air absent. Cesare aurait plus que jamais aimé savoir ce que pensait son père à cet instant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lire entre les lignes comme il y parvenait avec Lucrezia. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec celle-ci, qui avait compris ce que son frère essayait de faire. Au bout d'un court silence, Rodrigo affirma d'une voix douce :

- Tu as aimé ton frère, tu dois l'aimer à nouveau.

Cesare sentit l'exaspération monter. Et la déception aussi. Une déception cuisante. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que Rodrigo l'écoute vraiment pour une fois ? Comme il écoutait Juan ? Quel folie !

- Je le dois ? Railla Cesare en jetant un regard mauvais à son père. L'amour fera-t-il de lui un homme meilleur ?

Cesare aperçut un peu les sentiments de Rodrigo et il n'y vit rien de changée. Toujours cette détermination à lier ces deux fils, à en faire une seule et unique âme. Le problème, c'est que l'un des deux n'avait pas d'âme. Mais cela, Rodrigo ne l'admettrait jamais. Ce dernier jeta un bref regard d'excuse à sa fille avant de s'approcher de Cesare et de le prendre à part, sur le balcon. Cesare regarda sa soeur, lui montrant tout son agacement et sa frustration et il vit qu'elle ressentait la même colère.

- Aide-le, murmura Rodrigo, une main dans le dos de son fils aîné, la voix apaisante. Aide-le à sortir de ses ténèbres. Ne laisse pas la jalousie diriger ton cœur.

L'aider. Comme un frère aîné se devait d'aider son cadet. Cesare avait perdu déjà bien trop de temps à essayer de venir en aide à Juan. Il n'en avait plus aucune envie. Cela ne servait strictement à rien, Juan ne changerait pas. Il aimait bien trop la manière dont il vivait, pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de changer alors qu'il est satisfait de sa personnalité, si ce n'est de sa vie ? Si il avait laissé la jalousie dominer son cœur, voilà longtemps que Juan serait dans une tombe. Il n'était plus question de jalousie. Il était question de l'honneur de la famille. Et de la sécurité de certains de ses membres.

- Je suis donc le gardien de mon frère, siffla Cesare en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, approuva Rodrigo. Il à besoin de toi. Comme conseiller, comme soutien. Comme cardinal.

Non. C'était trop tard pour cela, bien trop tard. Le regard de Rodrigo lui donnait envie de hurler sa rage. Ce regard tellement emplit de confiance, d'assurance dans son propre jugement, de certitude au fait que tout allait bien aller si Cesare « aider » son frère. Mais rien n'irait plus si Juan continuait de vivre. Chaque jour, la famille tomberait un peu plus, jusqu'à la chute définitive des Borgia.

Si il avait encore des doutes il y'a quelques instants, la réaction de son père à sa tentative de parler de Juan les lui avait ôtés. Il n'était plus temps de parler. Oh, Cesare aurait pu mettre Rodrigo au courant de ce que Juan avait fait à Giovanni. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il lui avait pardonné tout les mensonges au sujet de Forli. Il lui pardonnait tout. Cesare tourna la tête vers sa soeur, et le regard, remplit de colère et d'indignation muette, qu'elle jeta à leur père, le réconforta dans son choix, dans _leur _choix. Il faut en finir.

Cesare se retourna vers Rodrigo et celui-ci hocha la tête avec douceur, persuadé qu'il avait su convaincre son aîné et il répéta :

- Il à besoin de toi.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il à besoin de moi pour mourir ».


End file.
